January 28 Chat Dump
Welcome to the GoAnimate V2 Wiki chat *10:07Igor the MiiPIZZA **in chica's voice* PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *10:07KingKool720hey *10:07Igor the Mii*Normal Voice* you get the joke =D *and hi *10:07KingKool720wow *just looked at the first thread I've ever commented on (on this wiki) *10:08Igor the Miiand??? *10:08KingKool720and *annnnnnnd *10:08Igor the MiiAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND? *10:08KingKool720and then.... *-Dude, Where's My Car reference *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat. *10:09KingKool720hey Sophie *10:09Igor the Miiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand *10:09KingKool720and thennnnn... *10:09PB&Jotterisnumber1My cousins are online with me on chat! *Jelly: "Hi!" *10:09KingKool720and then and then and then and then and then *10:10Igor the Miiand then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then ----- *10:10KingKool720Hi Jelly *Whoa there. *10:10PB&Jotterisnumber1Peanut: "What's with the and then's anyway? Hey, KingKool. Your avatar is a picture of me!" *10:10Igor the Mii* Igor the Mii explodes from saying too much "and then" *10:10KingKool720"I know." *10:10PB&Jotterisnumber1Baby Butter: "Hi hi hi!" *10:10KingKool720"I made a Comedy World and PB&J crossover!" *Hi Butter. *10:11Igor the MiiIgor: Check this File:RobloxScreenShot01282015 220615502.png *10:11KingKool720What the heck TLC *Drinking air fresheners? *Whoa *10:12Igor the Mii? *10:12KingKool720The picture. *10:12Igor the Miii've put some of our fav characters *10:12KingKool720K *10:12Igor the Miion the pic *10:12PB&Jotterisnumber1Jelly: "Yay! We can't wait to watch it on our show's 17th birthday!" *Peanut: "Me too!" *10:13Igor the MiiIgor: Jelly, did you see the pic i linked *Me: and me 3 *10:13KingKool720"It's under construction, though." *10:13PB&Jotterisnumber1Jelly: "Yes, Igor." *10:13KingKool720I'll make the episode have 2 endings. *10:13Igor the MiiIgor: what you think about it? *10:14PB&Jotterisnumber1Jelly: "That Roblox thing has pictures of me and my cousin Sophie." *10:14KingKool720Good ending: The machine is repaired and everyone from GoCity returns to their hometown. Before they leave, PC Guy gives PB&J and Sophie four-leaf clovers (which represent good luck). *10:14Igor the MiiIgor: "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JbP30_lXmT0 " *10:14KingKool720represents* *10:15Igor the MiiIgor: PIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *Igor: and the bad ending? *10:15PB&Jotterisnumber1Butter spreads tomato sauce over her face *What a mess Baby Butter made! *it off *10:15KingKool720Bad ending: The machine breaks and nobody returns. Plus, Dr. Knows-a-Lot (main antagonist of Comedy World: The Movie) kills our heroes. *Comedy World: The Movie is one of my biggest projects yet. *10:16Igor the MiiIgor: WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WHOA WHOA WHOA CHILL KINGKOOL720 THIS BAD ENDING IS NEAT *Igor: So does the good ending *Igor: and if you like FNAF, who's your fav animatronic? mine is toy bonnie, foxy and freddy *10:18PB&Jotterisnumber1Anyway, Jelly dressed herself up in a light purple one-strap dungaree dress with a light blue patch and has gone barefoot! *Peanut: "Introducing....Jelly Jill! A parody of Blinky Bill, an Australian koala!" *10:19KingKool720Anyone ever read the transcript for Comedy World: The Movie? *10:19Igor the MiiIgor: i did *10:19KingKool720(has a bit of swear words so beware) *"Ooooo! You said a bad woooord!" -Eric *10:21PB&Jotterisnumber1Me: "Howdy, Jelly Jill, her body's made of grace and will, she's scrambling on Hoohaw Hill. Dear pal, Jelly Jill!" *10:21KingKool720WTH *Someone on YouTube said Jelly looks hot *Yuk *10:22Igor the Mii! *IT MUST BE GACKT *IT WAS GACKT *IM SURE IT WAS GACKT *10:22KingKool720No, cool your jets. *10:23Igor the MiiOk *10:23KingKool720WTFreak *10:24PB&Jotterisnumber1Jelly Jill: (voice changes to Belle) "Well, cool ya jets? I ain't that hot, I'm cool as a 10-foot snowfall!" *10:24KingKool720Lol *10:24Igor the MiiIgor: I guess the person who said Jelly Otter was hot was a rule 34 user, like Gackt or ForkU ** Igor the Mii used icy wind on himself ** Igor the Mii cools himself *10:25PB&Jotterisnumber1Butter plays a drum beat, highlighting a pun *10:25KingKool720"Ba-dum tshhh" -Comedy World quote *What do salad and chalkboards have in common? *They're both green and really good for you. *10:26PB&Jotterisnumber1Jelly: "Thank ya for the sound effect, my partner Butter!" *Jelly Jill is sometimes unstoppable. *10:27KingKool720Oh *10:27PB&Jotterisnumber1Guy and Finn and Jake appear *10:28Igor the Mii(don't you mean PC Guy, Finn and Jake Appear?) *10:28KingKool720PC Guy: Where's my brother, Eric? He appears in every episode! *10:28Igor the Mii(i would reduce the numbers of and to make grammar better, i guess) *Igor: File:Screen Capture *10:29PB&Jotterisnumber1Jelly Jill: "Howdy, PC Guy and Finn n' Jake. Whatcha doing here today? I'm a rambunctious gal full of energy and mischief who can be a prankster, but I'm a loveable rogue, mates!" *10:29KingKool720PC Guy: It's even worse than time Eric got brainwashed by some show! *10:29PB&Jotterisnumber1Finn: "What time is it, Jake?" *10:29Igor the MiiIgor: Did you see my new icon *10:29PB&Jotterisnumber1Jake: "Let me guess, Adventure Time?" *10:29KingKool720PC Guy: No, wait... it's MORE worse than that time I was locked out of the house while Eric was painting a picture. *10:29Igor the MiiIgor: I saw that coming *10:29PB&Jotterisnumber1Finn: "You got it! And plus, homies help homies, always!" *10:30KingKool720appears *10:30Igor the MiiFazbear Appears *(I've changed My version of the FNAF Animatronics from Bad to Good) *10:30KingKool720PC Guy: Eric! I always get excited when I see you and your red hoodie (which you wear all the time! *10:30Igor the MiiFreddy: Guys.. *10:30KingKool720)* *10:30PB&Jotterisnumber1Jelly Jill: "Howdy, Eric. And hey there, Freddy Fazbear!" *10:31KingKool720Eric: PC Guy, you said it was my good-luck hoodie. *10:31Igor the MiiFreddy: what you think about my pizzaria? i need help to fix some parts of it *Igor: Which Parts? *10:31KingKool720Eric: That's why I wear it. *10:31Igor the MiiFreddy: Everything, Including the cameras and the office *10:31PB&Jotterisnumber1Me: "Jelly, what do you say we go for a river raft ride with cartoon characters?" *10:31KingKool720k *10:31Igor the MiiIgor: and a new power source? *Freddy: Yep *10:32PB&Jotterisnumber1Jelly Jill: "No problemo, y'all!" *10:32KingKool720boat *BRB checking my GoAnimate dashboard *10:32Igor the MiiOkay *Igor: Jelly, After that, we can try to fix freddy's? *10:32KingKool720"X started following..." "X updated the video..." *"Angry Grandpa Destroys PS4" Interesting... *10:33Igor the MiiIgor: Does somebody mind to edit Sophie's Birthday Bash *10:34KingKool720Anyway... boat *You can edit it, Sophie. *10:34PB&Jotterisnumber1I shall do it soon, K? *10:34KingKool720kk *10:34Igor the MiiIgor: Okay? *10:34PB&Jotterisnumber1Anyway, let's do it! *10:34Igor the MiiIgor: Okay then *Sophie goes first *then Me *10:34KingKool720I remember when I joined Wikia... *10:34Igor the MiiThen KingKool *10:35PB&Jotterisnumber1gang begins their river raft ride *10:35KingKool720All I did was troll MLP Wikia. *the ride *Tetris on Game Boy *10:35Igor the MiiKingKool720, That's Wrong!...i know you are a anti-brony trough *10:35KingKool720Yeah. *10:36Igor the MiiI used to be a anti-brony too *10:36KingKool720You can clearly tell on my dA page. *10:36Igor the Miiuntil i gave MLP a try *I know *I liked it *10:36KingKool720eh... I gave it a try. *not my cup of tea *10:36Igor the MiiThe reason i used to hate MLP is because of it's fandom *Don't blame the Show, Blame the Fandom! *10:36KingKool720God no. *The fandom *10:36Igor the Miioh yes, the fandom. it's a godly dieaster *10:37KingKool720Some bronies are fine, but rabid ones take it to a different level. *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. *10:37KingKool720whoops... *Let's not talk about that. *10:37Igor the Miigot to leave *bye Category:Chat Dumps